


Your love lifts me out of time

by r0manogers



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, spoiler if you haven't read Lady Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts after the events of Lady Midnight. After Jace proposes to Clary, and they come back to the istitute.<br/>The cerimony is over, and Clary can't stop thinking about Jace's proposal.<br/>Is she ready to marry him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love lifts me out of time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i'm so excited about this fic because since i've read Lady Midnight I couldn't stop thinking about what happens next.  
> I love Clace with all of my heart and that's my idea of Clary's answer.  
> I want to apologize for the eventual mistakes, english is not my first lenguage and i'm not the best writer.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

In that exact moment, as Clary was laying on her bed, still with her dress on, she decided thet organizing an engagment party was not easy. Indeed, she would have preferred fighting a bunch of moloch demons. When the party was over, and all the guests left, she couldn’t ask the shop to take the flowers back, they couldn’t see the istitute. So now she had a room full of tulips. She would have handled them tomorrow.  
She was litterally exausted, her hair, that previously were binded in a fancy and tidy bun, were now a mess of red curls on her pillow. She was so concerned about what happened in LA, she was glad the kids were fine, and in an hour or so the four of them reached to come back to the cerimony. After a few explainations to Alec the party was back to the normality. Jace made is great speech, wich was not so great, but very scenic, and then they danced together. They decided not to tell Isabelle and Simon, at least not now, after all it was still their party. Clary also danced with Luke and with Simon, feeling so happy for her parabatai. As soon as Magnus told her that Simon would have become a nephilim she was so excited about it, and a few months later, she asked him to be her parabatai, and Simon, obviously accepted.  
The cerimony took place at Iris, it was a private event with a small group of people: the Lightwoods, Jace, Magnus, Jem, Tessa, Luke and Jocelyn. Clary was a little nervous then, and now she lifted her arm to look at the black rune settled just above her elbow. And then, she tought about Jace’s proposal, oh god, she couldn’t actually belive he asked her to marry him. Well, she knew one day it would have happened, but it was still weird. It’s not like she didn’t wanted too, of course she wanted too, she wanted to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him, but maybe things were too rushed? Maybe he wasn’t really sure, maybe he saw his siblings getting married and got himself involved in all those wedding staff. Clary closed her eyes, it was impossibile, he was Jace, he was not the kind of person who speak without thinking, he was not the kind of person who says something without actually meaning it.  
Clary’s thoughts were interrupted by a soft knok on the door.  
Speaking of the devil.  
Jace gracefully walked into the room. Clary sitted on the bed. He was standing in front of her, still in his clothes too, just without his tie, and the first bottons of his shirt were unbottoned, showning his smooth chest and some runes. They both had their own rooms, but they were all the time in each other’s room.  
"Hey" Jace smiled  
"hi’’ Clary looked at him as he looked down at his hands  
Jace was not a boy anymore, ha was a men, but he was still beautiful, maybe even more. She was always mesmeryzed by the seeing of him, like it was the first time, like when they were two broken teenagers, who broke each other’s heart. And then Jace spoke  
"Clary’’ he finally met her green eyes  
"hear, i know what i said earlier, and i still mean it’’ he looked a little nervous, Jace was never nervous  
" but i understand your point’’ he took a step closer to her  
"i know that it’s not like you don’t wanna marry me’’ he said  
" of course you want too. Everybody would like to marry me’’ Clary rolled her eyes  
" but i understand that maybe it’s all a little too rushed, and if you’re not sure yet, it’s okay’’ now he was cuppung her cheek and she immediately relaxed in his touch "i can wait’’  
Clary got up, putting her arms around his neck caressing his soft hair. His hands rested on her waist.  
Clary smiled. " jace’’ she said still looking at him  
"i loved you since the the day i met you’’ now the were staring in each other’s eyes  
"i loved you when you drawn me that rune, even though i wanted to kick you ass. Seriously, i could have died’’  
Jace laughed "sorry about that’’  
Clary chuckled too " i loved you even more when we thought we were siblings, and i loved you so much, my heart hurted when we discovered we were not’’  
She paused  
"you are my heart Jace Herondale, and i’m ready. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, i want to wake up next to you every morning, until the end of my days’’  
Clary rested her hand on his chest, right on his heart, where one day would be the wedded union rune  
" you' e always owned my heart’’  
Jace smiled, he was really happy, Clary could see it in his eyes  
"so’’ he hummed "i guess it’s a yes?’’ he asked happily  
Clary kissed him, delicately and then pushed her forehead against his  
"of course it’s a yes’’ she was so happy she could feel the tears in her eyes  
Jace pulled a little back " wait’’ he said  
"i don’t have a ring’’ Clary laughed  
"it’s okay’’ she said  
The boy pulled a lock of hair behind her hear. He always loved her hair, they were so beautiful and messy, they were so Clary  
" just please, don’t tell Alec about my romantic proposal’’  
Clary laughed again ‘’ why?’’ she asked, amused  
"He would never stop making jokes about that’’  
Clary hugged him, and Jace placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.  
" Jace’’ he heard her calling him, she was so tired  
" mhh’’ the boy replied, enjoyng the smell of her hair  
" can we go to sleep now? She murmured with a sleepy voice  
"oh, sure’’  
He let go of her  
"i need to put my pajamas on’’ covering her mouth as she yawned ‘’ i’ll be in your room in five’’  
Jace looked at her one last time before walking out of the door ‘’don’t be late’’ he said  
" i won’t’’


End file.
